pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Pikachu (To Melt Fire)
confirmed in An Ember Ignited via the PokéDexfirst activated in Enter The Safari Zone! Danger On The Horizon |caught=no |numepsh=1 |numeps1=an unknown number of |firststagename=Pichu |secondstagename=Pikachu |evolution=1 |prevonum=172 |evo1num=025 |epnum=To Melt Fire#Episode Three: Team Rocket |epname=Team Rocket |firstevoep=To Melt Fire#Episode Three: Team Rocket |firstevoname=Prior to Team Rocket |current=With Ash |java1=Tara Jayne |java2=Ikue Ohtani }} Ash's Pikachu (Japanese: サトシのピカチュウ, Satoshi's Pikachu) is Ash's first Pokémon. History Little is known about Pikachu's past. He was a Pichu previously. confirmed in Through and Threw Due to his previous status as a wild Pokémon, he was forced keep in shape. 'To Melt Fire' Pikachu first appeared in Team Rocket with Ash after Officer Jenny drove them into the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy healed Pikachu, and thanks to her, Pikachu regained his health. He met Spitfire in A Growlithe's Loyalty. While Spitfire didn't warm up to Pikachu, Pikachu was happy Ash was getting more friends. He was later seen eating dinner with Caterpie. During the Beedrill horde battle, Pikachu used several attacks to defeat the Beedrill. In An Ember Ignites, Pikachu raced alongside his teammates. He and Spitfire tied in the race after learning , and they ran into Metapod's Sticky Web. Though Pikachu was irritated that his run was cut short, he brushed it off, while Spitfire wasn't so kind. Pikachu warned Spitfire against attacking Metapod. The two nearly got into a fight when Misty got in the middle. Pikachu helped Spitfire after Staryu attacked the latter, and thus to two became friends. The training didn't end there, though, as Ash taught Pikachu how to user . Though Pikachu appeared in Fighting A Hopeless Battle, he didn't participate in the battle against Brock. His first real battle was a rival battle against Gary in Star-Shaped Moon Stone. He used to light up Mt. Moon's entrance and saw Gary had been waiting for them in the shadows. When Gary insulted him, Pikachu insisted on battling Squirtle. Pikachu used Agility in an attempt to intimidate Squirtle with his sheer speed. Squirtle used Aqua Ring, a mistake on Gary's part. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, however, Squirtle avoided the brunt of the attack with Withdraw. Squirtle then used Body Slam, but Pikachu countered with a powerful Thunderbolt, which was powered up thanks to the Aqua Ring. After a cut off battle between Gabby and Gary, Pikachu used Flash again to allow everyone to see inside of Mt. Moon, which proved pointless when they found strings of lamps lighting the entire cave. He used Flash again to guide Ash, Misty, and Brock into a dark part of the cave, where they found a nest of Zubats feeding off a deceased body. Pikachu attacked them, knocking most of them out. It wasn't long until his next major battle in A Moment of Growth, where he battled against Shellder. Pikachu started with the pool water. Despite the Thunder Wave, Sheller had enough strength to power through it and Clamp onto Pikachu's tail with enough strength to draw blood. With a powerful Thunderbolt and smash to the platform, Pikachu not only got rid of the Shellder but also fainted it. Ash recalled Pikachu after Daisy sent out her Chinchou. His next especially important battle was in Gym Battle With Shocking Results when he went up against Lt Surge's Jolteon and Raichu. Though Pikachu made quick work of Jolteon after activating his Lightning Rod move, he didn't get off so easily against Raichu. He was knocked out after a barrage of Mega Kicks sent him flying and a Seismic Toss sent him back to earth. The next day, Pikachu sat out for the competition so he'd be in high gear for his Gym battle later. With Lightning Rod mastered, Pikachu defeated Raichu. Not without getting a full blown meeting to her moves, however, even falling for her Attract. He has a rather strange relationship with Raichu. 'Johto Chronicles' 'Advanced Generation' 'Diamond & Pearl' 'Best Wishes' 'XYZ' 'Sun & Moon' Personality and characteristics Pikachu is characterized as headstrong, loyal, and most of all, attention seeking. He's sure of what he wants and especially loves when people give him ear scratches and belly rubs. While he's not immediately trusting, it's not difficult to earn it with treats, head scratches, and especially with orange juice or ketchup. Overall, he's friendly to both humans and Pokémon. Seeing him in battle would give the illusion he isn't kind, as he is a determined battler and extremely powerful, capable of activating not only his ability Static, but also the rare hidden ability Lightning Rod. 'Pikachu's language' Some of Pikachu's speech is consistent enough that it seems that some phrases actually mean something. For instance, Pikachu always uses "Pikapi" when referring to Ash. Other speech includes: *Ka-Pi: Gabby *Pika-Pikachu: When referring to or introducing himself. *Chaa: Anything he says happily or excitedly, or when yawning. Moves used 'Moves improvised' Gallery Ash Pikachu.png Pikachu Anime.png Ash Pikachu Volt Tail.png|Going head to head with Tobais' Latios Pikachu and Charizard.png|With Charizard Pikachu and Dedenne.png|Communicating with Dedenne Colress Pikachu.png|Under Colress' control Ash_Pikachu_ThunderShock.png|Using Thunder Shock Ash Pikachu Agility.png|Using Agility Ash Pikachu Thunder.png|Using Thunder Ash Pikachu Iron Tail 2.png|Using Iron Tail Sarah Pikachu Electro Ball.png|Using Electro Ball Ash Pikachu Volt Tackle.png|Using Volt Tackle Ash Pikachu Static.png|Static ability activating Trivia *Pikachu is Ash's only Electric-type Pokémon. *In Through and Threw, Pikachu was confirmed to be three-year-old. Of those three years, he was a Pichu for the about the first year. *Ash gave Pikachu a choice to evolve with the Thunder Stone after Pikachu lost to Sparky's Jolteon, but Pikachu chose not to evolve as he wanted to prove that he could defeat stronger Pokémon without evolving. This makes him the first of Ash's Pokémon to choose not to evolve. References For more information on this Pokémon's species, see and . Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:To Melt Fire